1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to document presentation. More specifically, the present invention relates to processing a document to display the document differently depending on a context of the document.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing systems for display of a document used controls which specify, for example, a normal view, an outline view, a zoomed view, a paged view, etc. However, the foregoing concept is limited in scope.
These systems avoid duplication of content by customizing the same content for reuse based on the display context. Some examples of the technologies used to provide this context sensitive display of content include Extensible Markup Language (XML), Cascading Style Sheets (CSS) and JavaScript.
Much of the content displayed on the world wide web is duplicated in different documents in order to render the content in multiple display contexts needed by users. The types of display contexts include popup windows, full windows, etc., display on limited function personal digital assistants, full function displays, displaying the same content with different navigation options, mastheads and footers. The content can be accessed directly via an address such as a URL or indirectly by the user clicking on a link.
These systems for customizing the reuse of content based on the display context are limited by their dependence on stored user preferences.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved method for displaying a document differently depending on a context.